


Show Me How to Live

by ShoeUntied



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Otabek Altin, Dom/sub, M because the explicitness is all implied, M/M, Rare Pairings, Restraints, Yuri on Ice rare pair, sub Celestino Cialdini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: He knew his partner would show him what to do. He knew the guidance would not be gentle but it would be loving all the same.





	Show Me How to Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XMadamRoseX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/gifts).



> A gift to xmadamrosex because at some point I said I would attempt to write an Otabek/Ciao Ciao fic for her. It’s not for any exchange or anything but New Year’s Day is a nice time to get a gift I think. 
> 
> Soundtrack/inspiration for this fic comes from Audioslave’s song Show Me How to Live.

 

They’d been at this all night.

Celestino looks to the left where the sunrise is peeking through the curtain. The lace silhouetted against the pinkening clouds where just a few moments before there was only black. He has not been allowed to sleep, no matter how much he begged. (He was quite proud of himself that he didn’t use the safe word they’d agreed upon.) He lays on the bed in a tangle of ties and scarves tying him to the various corners of the bed. His muscles are starting to twitch and ache with the prolonged lack of movement. _Forgive our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us Forgive our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us_ repeats in his head as monotonous as a dial tone, a kind of release from the physical and into his mind. He doesn’t know why this particular snippet has taken up residence in his mind, he just knows that the playing of it over and over is an escape inward and he drifts.

A thumbnail digs into his palm. The pain! The pain that he knew would be followed by pleasure. And like Pavlov’s pooch, his body reacted without even thinking about it, already keen to whatever may follow. He knew his partner, his master, would show him what to do. He knew the guidance would not be gentle but it would be loving all the same.

The stains all around him, and some on the floor—he can’t see right now but he knows they’re still there—feel like the evidence of a rebirth. Celestino is a hunk of clay that has been beaten, pounded, coaxed, molded, and finally, lovingly stroked into a work of art. A new man. _His_ man. _He_ made him into what he wanted him to be in just a few short hours. Hours that feel like a lifetime. But he is a new being nonetheless. He would be and do anything he wanted.

The nail is removed from his hand just before skin is broken, when his master sees that he’s come back to himself. The scarf that binds the hand that endured it is untied and freed. A bare torso momentarily blocks out sight and access to air, neither of which feel vital to his survival, and then the other hand is free. He rolls into his master’s embrace. This, this feels absolutely necessary to him and he’s just thankful to have him there. His master knows this and waits with him, waits until the need to hug—to embrace, to cling on for dear life—passes slightly and the tension of his body dissipates by a fraction. A hand slides soothing up and down his back before the embrace ends and his feet are freed as well. The ache turns into a feeling of thousands of bees buzzing around under his skin. His master massages his legs back to life and within moments he is able to move and use them sufficiently again. Gently, oh so gently, he is helped to stand.

“Are you good? Do you feel ok?”

He takes a moment to take stock. He can feel his mind waking back up to the new person he is now. The man in front of him wants him, desires him, and in very specific ways. Well, yeah, he can do that. This night has been the best of his life, bar none. His body feels used in the best ways possible. Like after great sex but not just that. Like after an intense workout. Like after a performance that you know you did your absolute best for, after an accomplishment achieved. He feels all these things at the same time. He realizes that he feels fantastic in fact, like he’s been wanting this, waiting for this, his whole life. He wants to say as much but feels that, perhaps, it's better left to say another time.

“I feel… great.” He smiles down at the man in front of him at this realization.

“Good,” Otabek places a light and loving kiss on his lips. “Ready to begin?”

Surprise alights across his face. Followed quickly by a smile of determination, not a stranger to his face by any means.

“Show me how.”

 


End file.
